


爹粉三部曲

by RoughSoup



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoup/pseuds/RoughSoup
Relationships: 赵磊/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 8





	1. 狐狸雨

00

“我知道，”我故作开明道，“你不是同性恋，你只是喜欢了个男孩子。”  
小磊轻轻笑了，“爸你说什么呢，我是同性恋，我喜欢焉栩嘉。”

01

焉栩嘉我见过无数次，尤其是小磊他们出道后，隔三差五就到家里蹭饭。我抄手坐在他俩对面，目睹台风过境的食速，合理怀疑公司在虐待我儿子和他同事。  
“还真不客气啊？”我这么说。  
焉栩嘉乐，“太好吃了，好吃得我想喊爹。”  
我端着老男人不值钱的架子，“嗯，干爹好了。”  
“占谁便宜呢老赵？”我儿子突然冒了一句，“老不正经。”  
我围裙一摘揉成个球扔在地上，跳过饭桌就要揍他，“懂不懂敬老尊贤？有没有家教？”  
小磊跟他爷爷练的咏春，轻松化解我的拳头，嘴上也不示弱，“当爹的没教好呗！”  
于是我跟我儿子扭打成一团，焉栩嘉嘴里叼著银柄的布丁勺，含糊不清地在旁边看热闹不嫌事大，“干爹加油！磊哥加油！”  
今天则不同。  
他们甫一进门，我便敏锐如热带雨林里的八足虫，觉察到空气中细微的湿度变化。往日里总是灵动恣意的焉栩嘉也矜持起来，他指甲尖抠著筷子头上一小块烫金，咔哒，咔哒，响个不停。  
我儿子伸手覆住他的，从桌上拽到桌下，像是终于决定了什么，深呼吸，长长地吐气。  
“爸，正式介绍一下。”他说。  
“焉栩嘉，我男朋友。”  
那一刹那我如同兽群中风烛残年的王，黄沙漫天中被子代背叛，他们甚至不屑于在我脖颈咬上一口，只简单通知我退位的事实，便向另一个方向远去。我总算明了当初我要焉栩嘉喊我干爹，究竟是占了谁的便宜。  
焉栩嘉的手臂垂在身前，小磊那条则向身外撇着，这姿势我一看便明，他们正交握两手，搁在焉栩嘉的大腿上。  
——餐桌下，我的眼皮底下。  
我声音凄凉，一副强装出的冷静，“什么时候开始的？”  
小磊的嘴一张一合，应该是在跟我解释他和焉栩嘉的时间线，而焉栩嘉深深低头，发梢后的耳朵尖好红。那是一种内疚吗？还是因为害怕？我对他这样好，他却滥用了我的信任和父爱，引我儿子走上歧途。他一个罪人，何必装得楚楚可怜，好像我是会吃人的老虎。  
我盯着他殷红的耳廓，“你们以后打算怎么办？嗯？”  
我儿子干笑了下，“打算买个假结婚证。”  
这夏本是苦夏，足月未雨，地底似乎都蒸干了水分，因这长时间的炎热屋里的实木家具时常噼啪作响，小磊话音刚落，壁橱那儿“啪”得一声。  
岌岌可危的小家如被雷母劈中。  
似是为了应景，暴雨倾盆而下，谁说老天爷没有眼力价儿的。  
我遥望窗外艳阳高照，那云层层叠合，缝隙间仍金光漫天，不知雨从何处来。我听到自己说，“开什么玩笑，我要我儿子风风光光地做新郎，就在这青天白日下，接受众人祝福。”  
“爸！你是认真的吗？！”小磊大声问道。  
我缓缓扭过头来，见焉栩嘉也终于把脸抬起来，眼球湿漉漉地发着光，怯懦又期待地凝视我。  
“当然。”

02

婚礼比我想像中要麻烦许多。  
首先是因为我并没有结婚的经验。小磊是我青年时代的一个错误，他生母空口无凭说是我的种，我懒得纠缠便接过来养，一养就是二十多年。  
并且直到此刻，我才知道我没有亲家。焉栩嘉家反对他进娱乐圈，以断绝亲子关系作要挟，效果显然不怎么好，焉栩嘉十三岁就跟我儿子一起在娱乐圈摸爬滚打了。  
再然后呢，被我一直腹诽为虐待狂的我儿子公司高层，三番五次登门拜访。那龙姓女士干巴儿瘦，和所有电影里的女强人一样雷厉风行。先是劝我们慎重，扯了我儿子和焉栩嘉的工作合同出来谈违约，见我不为所动又妥协一步，提议在国外办礼。  
龙女士又一次来我家时，因为一小时前刚下过雨，半个世界蒸腾着雾气，小磊和焉栩嘉只好临时取消登山计划，百无聊赖地陪我选餐巾叠法。  
我在天鹅和兔子中纠结，焉栩嘉凑到我儿子耳朵说了什么，逗得我儿子嗤嗤直乐。我抬头，焉栩嘉忙坐正身子，几分谨慎地观察我的表情，“叔叔，我觉……觉得兔子有点……嗯，不严肃。有点不严肃。”  
小磊“噗哧”一声笑出来，我一下子明白所谓不严肃指的是什么，现在的年轻人也太不检点了，居然玩这么大。我只好顾左右而言他，“也好，听说天鹅伴侣会相伴终生，还算寓意吉利。”  
那天龙女士留下了厚厚一叠废纸，我翻了翻，大意是公司愿意配合我儿子的婚礼，借势营销树立跨性别平等价值观，代价当然是小磊他俩会成为内地爱豆圈第一对正式出柜的同性爱人，是否会被主流媒体封杀尚不可知，公众舆论的走向也难以预测。  
我用介绍餐巾叠法的书压住废纸，铅笔在天鹅图形上画了个小小的六角星。“你们准备好了吗？小磊，嘉嘉。”我问道。  
他们答得异口同声，默契到彷彿来自同一个人。  
在我怀疑一切的躁动、反叛的少年时代里，就连爱和信仰都可以被动摇，唯独默契不行。那是除了长时间刻意训练出条件反射外再无他法的伴侣秘技，是技法，亦是动物本能。小磊和焉栩嘉组合多年，这点默契感自然不算什么，用我儿子的表述，就是“焉焉手指抬一下，我就知道他是想喝水还是要话筒。”  
这般默契的两个人，就算不做爱人，也能做挚友吧？我这样想，也就这样问了，趁焉栩嘉抢着晒被子的功夫，“其实做朋友不是更好吗？”我怀揣一丝侥幸，“小磊，爱情这种事，不开始就不会结束。”  
我儿子眼睛追着焉栩嘉穿的猫咪拖鞋，宠溺纵容地，浅浅勾着嘴角，“不够的，爸。”啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声由远及近，“做朋友远远不够。”  
他站起来，迎着焉栩嘉张开手臂，后者小跑几步，乖巧站定在他身前，微仰着脸，让我儿子的嘴唇落在他额头上。  
这究竟是个怎样的世界，你我皆贪婪又慷慨，自私又无畏。

03

小磊中学时告诉我他想做明星，我在心底翻个大大的白眼，这小子年前说要做天文学家，害我雪夜陪他去山顶看星星，冻得鼻涕都结冰了，啥也没瞅到。  
但谁让咱当爹的胸怀宽大呢，“行，那你先给我签一百张签名照。”  
我是胡侃，哪知隔了两天小磊真递给我个牛皮纸袋，装着厚厚一沓翻印成B5尺寸的证件照。照片里我儿子风纪扣系到下巴颏，短发涂了不知多少发蜡硬是梳成偏分，笑不漏齿跟个傻逼似的。左下方是龙飞凤舞的花体签名，“赵磊”二字依稀可辨。  
“哟，天桥上五块钱设计的？”我忍俊不禁。  
小磊扬起下巴，带着遗传自我的狂妄，“我自己设计的。”  
我竖起大拇指，“牛逼。”  
我儿子唱歌牛逼，我知道，粉丝知道，焉栩嘉当然也知道；我儿子设计牛逼，恐怕知道的人不多。于是我提议让他手写宾客席卡，反正撑死也就几十一百个名字，还显得咱特牛逼。  
焉栩嘉小鼻子皱起来，很不认同地说：“不要了吧叔叔，磊哥他……”  
“他牛逼着呢！”我打断焉栩嘉，为这点信息失衡而得意忘形，“你不知道，我儿子是个设计大佬！”  
焉栩嘉“啊”了一声，“叔叔，我知道的。”他从家居服口袋里摸出手机，翻转过来让我看手机壳，“喏，磊哥给我设计的！”  
那是一个箭头形状的图案，数字和字母完美镶合其中，我突然觉得已经不能用“牛逼”来形容我儿子了，得用“牛逼大发了”这种话。感慨完又有些憋屈，果真是嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水，狗窝里藏不住剩馍，我儿子当然得跟他男朋友显摆特殊才艺了。  
“这个图案花了他三天三夜呢，太辛苦了啦，席卡打印就行。”焉栩嘉补充道。  
我儿子抬手揉揉他的头发，“那是对你。写席卡要不了多久。”  
我几乎是无语地听完这番对话，见他俩莫名其妙又腻歪起来，只得默默走开，席卡一事不了了之。  
再说回他做明星这档子事，不是我标榜自己当爹的心态开放，从艺十年间我只对他的妆发略有微词。偶尔在微博收我儿子的路透照，见他穿条裤管阔大的长裤，宛如套了条裙子，我打电话劈头盖脸一通骂，“你那什么样子，男人不像个男人！”  
我儿子认错态度全球一流，“好好好，回家我就烧了这裤子。”结果几天后新图里又是裙子。  
小磊对“女装”——他声称那是一种名为 gender bending 的 high fashion——的执着令我毫无道理地恐慌，直到他跟焉栩嘉向我出柜，我才想通那种恐慌流向何处。  
一日我偷偷问小磊，“你俩谁……谁是那个？”  
小磊耸耸肩，“他力气没我大。”  
恐慌戛然而止，我陡升一种卑鄙的宽慰，好歹，好歹我儿子不需要被那个。这么想完我又羞愧得耳根躁痒，人焉栩嘉得承受这种胯下辱，归根结底还是怪我这不称职的爹，没教好儿子，害了小磊也害了他。  
以前我曾多次打探我家小男子汉的破处经历，都被小磊四两拨千斤地糊弄过去了，现如今无心插柳柳成荫，却以我的自责收场。想当年他爷爷可是绕着院子放了八百响的鞭炮庆祝我的，传统竟夭折于此。  
而夭折的又岂止是这下流的民俗传统呢？

04

我儿子小时候是通灵的。他这样说，我这样信，旁人问起来，我替他打哈哈，小孩想像力丰富嘛，是好事。  
小磊嘴唇紧抿，“爸，你不信的。是不是？”  
“我……”我怔了一下，沉默半晌，“我信的。”  
小磊15岁时，我们曾去至今尚存的殖民时期原住民部落旅行，那里有处神秘洞穴，巫师打扮的女人拦住我，叽里呱啦说了许多，我不悦，小磊拍拍我的肩膀，“爸，你不能进。”  
于是我和其他人一头雾水地等在洞穴旁，而小磊跟着那装神弄鬼的女人走了进去，丛林里没有信号，我翻翻背包想拿点什么出来打发时间，竟摸到了一个木製人偶。迟疑地掏出来，纵是我也吓了一跳，那是个模样丑陋到令人惊惧的怪物。  
就在这时我听到一声尖叫，原来我们每个人身上都不知何时多了个人偶。  
大伙正面面相觑不知作何反应，我儿子自己出来了，手中俨然是只慈眉善目的鸟人，鸟身人面，像是位观音，一个小观音。观音能不能用“小”形容？大概说“小小的观音”更恰当。  
我不知怎么觉得那是送子观音，压制住心底难言的诡异感，我问小磊，“你想要个妹妹吗？”  
小磊弯着眼角笑，“爸爸，你的人生是你的人生。”  
我欲言又止，他又说：“我倒想要个女儿。”  
我信的，我儿子能通灵。可他还能要女儿吗？我生出一种兔死狐悲的伤感。  
每个男人都曾失望过，而如果不是我执意不婚，这家庭里便会有个女性角色，或许能在某种意义上引导他的性向发展。又如果我能给小磊一个妹妹，他便不需要有女儿的梦想，也便不需要梦想破灭。  
某个平行时空里的他会给年龄小他很多的女孩，女儿也好，妹妹也罢，买漂亮的小裙子，把人家圈在两膝之间，裙子摆在自己领口比比划划，“小白兔，白又白，两只耳朵真可爱～”这样逗她。  
筹备婚礼时几次我产生恶毒的庆幸，尽管那恶毒指向我自己。我庆幸焉栩嘉的父母早早放弃了他，不需要在此刻领衔出演断子绝孙的悲剧，而我却只能眼睁睁目睹我赵家香火折损如斯。  
所以当焉栩嘉说想给家里寄请柬时，我怀抱某种不为人知的龌龊心态，提出陪他亲自上门递送请柬。焉栩嘉哪知我这想法，他鼻尖红扑扑的，快乐得像头来自缅因州的麋鹿。  
结果麋鹿递给对方的请柬被狠狠甩回来，划过脸颊掉在地上，踩了数个脏兮兮的脚印。独栋别墅的指纹防盗门猛然合上，“咣当”一声撞到我家小麋鹿的红鼻头。  
捏着那只烂糟的信封，焉栩嘉垂头丧气地回到车上，被信封边缘划伤的白皙皮肤正对著我，血珠细密地渗出来连成一道红线。  
我如同被红披风激怒的斗牛，火气陡然升腾，可还轮不到这家人甩我儿子男朋友的脸色！  
我抓过那封请柬，板着脸大步走过去哐哐擂门，未见其人先闻其声：“不是让你这丧门星走开吗？！我喊保——”  
门“刷”地拉开，我一把拽住那男人的领口，直截将请柬塞进去，“有种你就来，操你大爷！”我咬牙切齿。  
回程中焉栩嘉沉默不言，我心知对他不住，内疚又心疼地瞄他数次，最后还是选择靠边停车，喊他下来。我递烟给他，焉栩嘉微不可视地笑了下，“叔叔，我不抽的。”我讪讪收回手，本想自己点一根，犹豫了下还是放回口袋。  
我们倚着车屁股看人来车往，微尘在空气中折射着阳光，那些钢铁机器和两足兽穿越其中，披了满身碎金而不自知，几乎湮没在令我眩晕的午后光华中。  
“焉栩嘉，我可能没资格说这个话。”我开口道，“你的人生是你的人生。”  
多奇妙，同一句话，我儿子送给我，我又送给焉栩嘉。截然相反的两种语境下，这句话却分毫不错，彷彿是古书中包治百病的万灵药方。

05

焉栩嘉像所有年轻男孩一样恢复得极快，哪怕是被原生家庭指着鼻子骂，隔天又兴致勃勃拉上我儿子去玩滑板了。  
倒是我由于自惭形秽，一不留神真成了老父亲，“手套带了吗？护膝护膝！头盔呢？我给你买的头盔呢？”所谓过度补偿。  
焉栩嘉身上叮零咣啷挂了一大堆，他提了滑板往外走，我儿子跟在他后面，两臂伸直，手掌一边一个捂住他耳朵，“老赵你很啰嗦哎！”  
我当然知道自己啰嗦，“你爹更年期不行吗？你这不孝子！”  
焉栩嘉忽然站住了，我儿子一下撞到他背上，疑惑地注视他。焉栩嘉侧头过来，他笑得那样好看，即使他歪带著头盔，如同一个怠战的三等兵。  
“叔叔，一起去？”焉栩嘉笑眯眯地。  
“我可以吗？！”我声音突然大起来，没出息地向他确认。  
焉栩嘉眼尾水波流转，温柔得不像话。那温柔我曾见过的，我儿子骨子里不羁恣睢，这些年为人却越发温柔。照理说他生母和我都不是温柔的人，以前我当是物极必反，现在才明白他的温柔师承何处。  
我穿了崭新的中老年polo衫，美滋滋地背手走在我儿子和他男朋友后面，恍然意识到我有多盼望进入他们的生活。  
在此之前我所做的，不过是父亲帮后辈筹备婚礼，而从此时此处开始，我将参与他们的婚礼，作为一个与他人并无差别的，爱着他们、祝福他们的普通人。  
一旦接受了这样的设定，很多生活琐碎都变了模样。  
焉栩嘉吃不了辣，偏偏又喜欢麻小，每次吃完都要闹肚子，隔天肿成个猪头。我索性学了菜谱，在家做浅调味的版本，喊他和我儿子回来吃饭。他不知哪里看来的“生活小妙招”，筷子戳进虾子尾部，说是能轻松剥离完整虾肉。  
轻不轻松我不知道，只知道我儿子剥了一整碗了，他才铺了个碗底。  
我儿子把湿巾丢他碗边，“别剥啦，你吃这碗。”  
焉栩嘉小嘴撅着，“我不。”  
“这么带样啊？”我儿子笑了，“你不用给我剥，你那水平还不够我塞牙缝呢。”  
我闻言跟着笑起来，罢了又正色道，“小磊你怎么又欺负嘉嘉。”  
“哼，谁给你剥！”焉栩嘉红着脸，把他装了几只虾的小碗递给我，“这我给叔叔的。”  
我瞅着面前几只乱七八糟的虾，故意捻起一块，沾了酱汁送进嘴里，啧啧发出夸张感慨，“哇哦，人间美味！”  
小磊掉过头来要抢食，我牢牢护着这只我儿婿给我的虾碗，三两口全塞嘴里，冲我儿子打了个挑衅的饱嗝。  
我曾以为这些日子会是暴风雨前的宁静，“一个大阴毛正在悄悄酝酿”的那种，实际上每天太阳东升西落一切如常，大多数时候晴，偶有暴雨。  
没有来处的雨水像是根本就不存在，哗啦啦降下来，湿气转瞬即逝，接着是永远高悬空中的明日，热烈地丰饶地福泽大地，把温暖的光芒投射至世界尽头。  
龙女士这次打了伞来，一一细数公司打好招呼的媒体，她说既然要做就做到极致，婚礼的主题色不如就用彩虹，象征开放、平权、自由和爱，agree to disagree。我儿子反对，说他和焉栩嘉并无意做内地先锋icon，他们只是普通人，和普通人谈普通的恋爱。  
我手撑着下巴，转头问焉栩嘉，“嘉嘉呢？你想要什么颜色的婚礼？”  
焉栩嘉眨眨眼，腼腆却坚定地回答，“白色。”  
他们要一场普普通通的，盛大的，白色婚礼。

06

出于安全考量，我们将婚礼主场地定在室外。算过黄道吉日，又算过气象预报，那天是99.99%的大晴天。  
小磊笑言，若是0.01%的下雨几率都能赶上，那可真是中头彩了。焉栩嘉两手叉腰，小脸仰到天上去，“那你可不就是中头彩了，找了我这么好的老公！”  
非礼勿视非礼勿听，我念着阿弥陀佛逃离，背后是他俩小学鸡似的斗嘴，谁是老公？我是老公！再说谁是？我是老公！  
后来带他俩去订做礼服，我有意揶揄，“你俩到底谁穿婚纱啊？”  
裁缝师傅脖子上挂个皮尺，和我一道抱臂站着，幸灾乐祸地看他俩苦着一张脸。  
焉栩嘉嘟起嘴，“好啦好啦，量我的吧！”他两手伸平，梗着脖子，一脸慷慨赴义的表情。  
我哈哈大笑起来，端详着我儿子芹菜杆儿一样的身材，“我看小磊更适合穿裙子。”气得我儿子二话不说T恤脱掉，露出里面纹路分明的六块腹肌，腱子肉浑圆硬朗，“您再看看呢？”  
玩笑归玩笑，最后当然是一人一套西装。小磊是戗驳领双排扣，纯白，同色真丝领带，焉栩嘉则是青果领塔士多，幽黑镶锻配花式领结。  
婚礼前一周，店里打电话来说礼服做好了，我带着小磊和焉栩嘉去试穿微调，等待他们更衣的间隙，师傅低声说，“您有两个很棒的儿子。”  
我不知怎的有些想哭，强忍眼底酸意，“嗯，还很帅。”  
门帘拉开，两人执手现身，一黑一白均是挺拔飒爽。万事俱备，只欠东风。  
我问过一千零一遍，你们准备好了吗？那答案其实我心里早有定数，从很久很久之前，焉栩嘉还只是我儿子的工作伙伴开始，我就知道了。  
当时焉栩嘉陪我儿子去做体检，他说万一你查出绝症好歹能抱着我哭，小磊转述给我听，捂着肚子笑到打鸣，“爸你说说他，哪有人咒朋友得绝症的啊哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了！”  
而我未曾意识到的，是在我认知范围以外悄然滋生的禁忌爱意，几千个昼夜的轮回，旧的复生新的苏醒，海与天在极远处逼近，深浅交融的蓝翻滚成同一种色泽。远处的我目光所及确是海天一线，可身处那边缘上的人呢？这天圆地方恐怕也不过是一团无差别的，模糊了界限的，浑沌又纯粹的蓝色。  
婚礼当天又下了雨，晕，我儿子果真是中了头彩。  
白雨来得凶又急，太阳被雨水打湿，边上连朵遮雨的云都没有。我迎着瓢泼暴雨抬起头，焦点穿过层层雨柱落在天上，原来幻想中的湛蓝就在不远处啊，太阳后面，未来前面。  
旁边不断有提着礼服裙摆的女孩经过，高跟鞋在草地上踏出水花，边跑边抱怨突如其来的太阳雨。  
“这就叫狐狸雨吧！”一个说。  
“是啊，狐狸妈妈嫁女儿，可伤心呢！”另一个说。  
奇怪的是这里没有妈妈，也没有女儿啊，只有我这个被暴雨淋透的老父亲，石像般坐在桌边。抹了发蜡的头发浇成一缕一缕的，湿漉漉贴在头皮上，迟钝，迷茫，无所适从。  
“叔叔！赵叔叔！”  
与所有躲雨的人方向都不同，我的视线里穿黑色西装的男孩愈发清晰，他一遍遍喊着我，“叔叔！叔叔！”  
他靠近我，手上的伞根本没来得及打开，此时微弯下腰在我头顶撑出一片小小的圆顶，挡住雨水侵袭，也挡住太阳的照射。而他自己的头发和肩膀均是湿润，朦胧胧如月亮上来的人，轮廓是那样的无法分辨，我却清晰知道他是谁。  
他是焉栩嘉，是我看着一日日长大的男孩，也是我儿子赵磊的小爱人。男孩的时间太短暂了，不过从第一次梦遗到第一次失恋，那“爱”呢？爱能永存于世，至死不渝吗？  
我猛然伸手攥紧他的手腕，声音嘶哑，狠厉如要逼他发一个毒誓，言辞却卑微乞切，“焉栩嘉，你会一直爱他吗？你做得到吗？”  
焉栩嘉在雨中谛视我，雨水砸在他的眼睫毛上，再弹跳着飞溅出去。他反手握住我的手，单膝跪下，西裤瞬间被泥泞染透。  
“爸。”  
“I promise.”  
狐狸妈妈的泪水终归是刺透我的背脊，我伏在焉栩嘉的身上，嚎啕大哭。

00

绵亘多日的暴雨总算停驻。


	2. 追红

01

“叔叔，我在JFK。”

收到这条消息的时候，我正百无聊赖地跟微信上扎双马尾的漂亮女孩聊天，对面娇滴滴连传四五条语音，哥哥爸爸喊个不停，扎一晃眼看到个“叔叔”，我好不容易半硬的老家伙直接萎了下去。

靠，会这么喊我的也就我儿子的合法伴侣了。

我一个电话打过去，“哪儿？”

听筒里的声音闷闷地，“机场，”停了会才又说，“纽约。”

我没来由地烦躁，也不知道是不是年纪大了，一听焉栩嘉说话我就心窝子疼，他那低音炮震得我哪哪儿都不得劲。

“有工作？”我掂量着自己的身份，不痛不痒地问道。

末了又追加一句，“小磊也来了？”

电话那头有重叠的广播声，听不分明，夹杂着纽约特有的嘈杂，焉栩嘉的声音似有些犹豫，他嗫嚅半天，终于在我把听筒使劲按进耳廓的后一秒，轰隆隆迫击过来，“我自己。”震得我耳膜嗡嗡响。

我把手机拿远一点，换了个手，小指掏掏发痒的耳朵，尽力让自己的语气平稳，“来干嘛？”

来干嘛？这问题我也问过我自己，在一切诡秘变得肮脏之前，我没用地出逃北美，跟谁都没说，吓得我儿子直接报了案，他以为黑粉招呼到我这个家属身上来了。我换完手机卡，打电话回去，“农村信号太几把差了，找我啥事？”

小磊在那头骂娘，也不知道是摔了什么琉璃摆件，咣当一声脆响，给我听笑了，“骂得好，骂得好，连我的份儿一起骂！”

我叹口气，又问了一遍，“焉栩嘉，你来干嘛？”

焉栩嘉低声说，“叔叔，我想散散心。”他像是知道我在顾虑什么，自觉补充道，“这个月没行程，我跟公司报备过了，不过龙总说下个月年底会很忙还得回去，磊哥最近也不忙……我也跟磊哥留了信，磊哥刚才在飞机上给我发了微信……”

他话说得颠三倒四，想要不注意到他情绪里的低落实在太难，我不忍再发难，手指掐着太阳穴，抑制着那处突突突的搏动，像我无数次接纳他——接纳他成为我儿子的挚友，接纳他登堂入室，接纳他打破小家的平衡，续而闯入我分明不怎么空虚的心房——那样，“嗯”了一声。

我跟焉栩嘉说等我两个小时，市里太堵，怕去晚了他着急。JFK太小，我便又说让他寄存了行李出去逛逛，焉栩嘉沉闷地笑，“叔叔，我等你，没事的。”

怕他人生地不熟，真出什么事我没法跟我儿子交代，更没法跟龙女士交代，我一路开得飞快，竟然40分钟抵达机场。小跑进去，本以为找到焉栩嘉要花些功夫，没曾想就在玻璃幕墙前，他正跟两个黑人小哥b-box，旁边围了几个看热闹的，氛围刚刚好。

我抱着手臂站在不远处，悬着的一颗心总算放下来。小孩一米八多，在亚洲人里算是高壮的体型，如今和黑人小哥站在一起，带出几分稚嫩得发涩的少年气。

我家的小童养媳。我指节抵着唇峰偷乐。

曾经我跟小磊开玩笑，问他焉栩嘉算不算咱家的童养媳，我儿子拧着眉毛，像是真的有在严肃思考，罢了鼻腔一声哼，“那也太便宜了。”

”什么太便宜了？”焉栩嘉端炸弹一样端着几个碗进厨房，一摞骨瓷颤巍巍地响，我赶忙迎上去接。

往日他还不是我赵家的童养媳，我可没少使唤他干活，他分明是最讨厌洗碗的，那嘴撅得能挂二两油，自己还无知无觉呢，手往off-white白T恤上擦，梗着脖子，“叔叔，还有吗？”我觉得好玩，找也要硬找出些闲置的碗碟让他洗。

后来不同了，人还是那个人，身份却天翻地覆。当日我在婚礼上哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，差点没厥过去，只得闭门谢客掩饰尴尬，结果婚礼隔没两天，小两口又出现在我家里，这可让我郁闷透顶，我只好问，你俩没安排蜜月吗？

我儿子一脸坏笑，翘着二郎腿半倚在沙发里，“焉栩嘉说来帮你洗碗。”

我像踩在火苗上，跳着脚往厨房逃，“不用不用你俩歇着，好好歇着！”

冰箱里有婚礼打包回来的冷食，白色餐盒一个摞一个，错落成一幢幢白色高塔，半透明材质内侧挂满了细密水珠，我隔着那些发软的塑料闻到隔夜菜浓郁的油脂味，胃里阵阵反酸。

我翻着果蔬屉，找出半袋子冰草，简单淘洗后泡进淡盐水里。我盘算着煮个枸杞小米粥，两碟小菜唬弄了事，又怕我儿子那个食肉动物掀桌，便抽了一盒昨日打包的烧鹅出来，撕成两毫米宽的的细丝，打算油泼辣子，浇在蒜末上冲个肉香。

“叔叔，你当我是敌人吗？”低音炮落在我身后几步之遥。

手顿了一下，蒜瓣儿骨碌碌滚到地板上，“没大没小，”我故作严肃，“你也不跟我儿子学点好。”

片刻悉悉索索的布料摩擦声响后，一只指节细白纤长的手从我旁侧伸过来，向前摊开，掌心朝上，那蒜瓣儿乖乖躺着，“叔叔。”

“谢，谢谢。”我忙不迭接过，腰侧过近的身体距离令我神经紧绷。

焉栩嘉像是在笑，“叔叔，上帝说。”

上帝说，要爱你的敌人。

02

我与赵磊他妈相识的时候，那女人除了是我们师姐，还有个身份，是我室友的女朋友。忘了是谁先勾搭谁，总之我俩都不是什么好鸟。第二次聚餐的饭桌下，两只脚便缠在了一起，她穿着长筒丝袜的脚踝蹭弄我裤脚露出的皮肤，我不动声色探手下去，抓着那只脚踝直接按在自己裤裆上。

做得最过火一次是她跪在被窝里给我深喉，我屈着腿，脚板正随意玩弄着她那副骚奶子，我室友推门进来，一脚踹翻门边的鞋柜。

我扯了被子盖住女人瞬间僵硬的身体，不紧不慢地问：“哟，谁又惹你了？”

我室友骂骂咧咧的，“臭婊子给我戴绿帽子，呸，绿头盔！跟老子这儿拿乔，转头扒着逼给人操，真他妈晦气！”

含着我阴茎的喉咙一紧，我手伸进被窝，轻轻扇了女人一巴掌，我问他，“你怎么知道的？”

“他妈的被人拍了照，人发给我耀武扬威呢！”手指在屏幕上点点，我室友倒是乐于分享，走到我床头举起手机给我看，“你看丫那骚样，我就操了！”吸吸鼻子，忽然又问，“你他妈撸管呢？”

我笑笑，“楼上那学弟，”作势要掀被窝，“打个招呼？”

“去你妈的，靠！”我室友跳离三丈远，“老子恐同！”

我一边嘻嘻哈哈跟他对骂，一边把鸡巴狠狠捅进女人的喉管，手指抓着她脑后的长发逼她整张脸都埋进我阴毛里，她痉挛着挣扎，喉间干呕出声，这种刺激感令我快活得脸颊发热，最后眼睛直视着我室友，喷了他不检点的女朋友满脸阳精。

“叔叔，叔叔？”

焉栩嘉的声音。

我回神，见他扶着行李箱乖乖站着，脚尖有些局促地内八。他穿件风衣，下摆夸张地敞开，我皱皱眉，其实是想问他冷不冷，他却在我开口之前慌张地把拉链系上，“我，我走的时候穿错了……”

纽约尚未入秋，踩着那么点燥热的尾巴，我后背又冒出汗来。焦躁感简直是中年人的宿敌，很多时候思维都变得迟钝，大脑只在最不应该的时刻飞速运转。

焉栩嘉和我儿子闹了别扭，也不知道他抱着什么目的，一个人就敢跑来找我。找我就算了，还他妈要穿我儿子的风衣，搞什么，见衣如晤吗？还是要向我宣示归属？——所以他知道我的秘密了？！

我几乎是弹跳起来，后跌半步，“哦，噢噢！”又飞速转了话题，故作镇静道，“飞得累吗？”

焉栩嘉眨眨眼，他下意识摇头，却说，“累了。”

顺手接过他的行李箱，我引他往停车场走，两人一路无话。接到焉栩嘉电话我便给小磊发了微信，大概是因为时差吧，直到现在他也没回我。我漫无目的地划着手机，一会打开对话框，一会又关上，反复几次，焉栩嘉终于问我，“叔叔，你有别的事？”

“能有什么事，”我清清嗓子，转头冲他挤眉弄眼道，“进口小奶牛胀奶呢，急着喊我去。”

焉栩嘉脸一红，嘀咕了句什么，我没听清，又叫他重复一遍，“在这儿您这奶工才是真进口的……”

靠。

数日不见我儿婿贫嘴的功力呈指数式增长，还能跟谁学的，当然是我那操蛋的龟儿子。我无语，直到两人坐到车里，才又问他，“你想去哪儿？”

其实问了也是白问，彼此心知肚明，别说他焉栩嘉今天仓促落地，就连当初我做足了心理建设落跑，也是在来程的飞机上与邻座聊天，才知道自己想去哪儿想干什么。果真焉栩嘉低声道，“我不知道。”他又开始咬嘴唇上的死皮，“叔叔，我不知道。”

他嘴上怎么总是有咬不完的死皮？我背上未落的汗沾湿里衣，没头没脑地腹诽了这么一句。

曾经我撞见过他和我儿子接吻，两个人没羞没臊倒是会选地方，客厅的落地窗前挂着两层窗帘，一层重工刺绣的锦缎，一层镂空薄纱。那是个午后，他们钻到薄纱后亲热，两人鼻尖厮磨唇齿相依，阳光在窗帘上投下剪影，再将影子交缠在木地板上。

我听到小磊轻笑，“怎么又起皮了？嘴上。”焉栩嘉鼻音很重，撒娇一样，“你咬坏的。”

这狗情侣对话实在太恶心，搞得我坐在饭桌前忍不住一直瞟焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉没注意，我儿子夹了两大筷子萝卜堆我碗里，“怎么，他脸上有花儿啊？”又搞得我大红脸。

“叔叔，那你想去哪？”焉栩嘉问。

“追红。”我发动车子。

许多事物都颠倒了，方向，目的，身份，和所谓爱情。追红应该是从北往南，一路撵着树叶由绿转黄，变红再变褚褐色的趋势，赏红赏秋色。从南往北叫什么“追”呢？我苦笑，那叫小学数学里的相遇问题。

“追红？”焉栩嘉复述一遍，眼睛弯起来，“嗯！追红。”他像是如释重负，似乎逃避思考是件十足快乐的事，随我说什么地方，又或者随我是什么人。

可我不这样想。换成别的什么人，甚至是小磊，我大概率都不会说我要去追红。我快到知天命的年纪，这种浪漫又冲动的活动着实不再适合，但焉栩嘉是焉栩嘉，是他妈的会吞人真心的魔鬼。

风吹来的时候谁都没有留意，我被俘获的时候还在替他开脱，直到他鲁莽又天真地从后面搂住我的脖子，脸蛋在我胡茬上蹭，咯咯笑着，“好痒噢，爸爸。”

我腾地站起来甩开他，“谁许你喊我爸爸？”

谁他妈要做你爸爸？

TBC


End file.
